


Ineffable Husbands 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: کرولی شب خوبیو انتظار داشت. ازیرافیل همیشه خوب می فاکدش.... ولی چیزی که انتظارشو نداشت این بود که ازیرافیل بخواد باتم باشه!اسمات ازیراکرو





	1. Bottom!Crowley

Couple: Crowley x Aziraphale

تکنیکالی،شیطان ها و فرشته ها به خوابیدن نیازی ندارن. در کل شب و روز براشون تفاوتی نداره. و به عنوان یه شیطان کراولی شبو ترجیح میداد.تاریک و ساکت و،خلاصه،زمان خوبی برای کارهای شیطانی و گناه کردن. اما مشکل کراولی یه چیز بود و اون اینکه ازیرافیل کلا با ساعات انسانی زندگی میکرد. کراولی مجبور بود کل روزو با خودش ور بره وقتی ازیرافیل به کتابخونه و مشتری های خرخونش رسیدگی می کرد.

پس خیلی خوشحال بود که حداقل میتونه شبو بیدار بمونه و باهاش وقت بگذرونه.

  
الان داشت شب میشد و زیرا داشت کتابا رو جا به جا میکرد و کراولی خودشو رو صندلی پخش کرده بود حرکاتشو با چشماش دنبال میکرد. کراولی برای بار هزارم آه کشید. به خاطر شغل مزخرفش،زیرا هر شب میگفت خسته م می خوابید و توجهی به دوس پسر شیطانیش نمیکرد. امشبو دیگه کراولی تسلیم نمیشد!

  
صدا زد:بِیب من میرم بالا! عجله کن منتظرم نذاری.»

وقتی میرفت سمت پله ها که وارد آپارتمان زیرا میشد، جوابشو شنید:باشه عزیزم،تا چند دقیقه دیگه بهت ملحق میشم.»

  
کراولی لباساشو کند و در حالی که فقط لباس زیر تنش بود رفت زیر ملافه ها.

وقتی ازیرافیل وارد اتاق شد به جای صدا،کراولی با بوش متوجه حضورش شد. بوی ازیرافیل مثل هیچکدوم از موجودات دیگه نبود. بوی عشق میداد و مهربونی؛درحالی که اصلا حس کردن این بوها تو ذات کراولی نبود!

کروالی چشماشو بست تا قشنگ تو اون بو غرق شه که با تکون خوردن تشک متوجه شد ازیرافیل اومده رو تخت؛ چشماشو باز کرد و بهش نگاه کرد؛لباسای راحتی کرم تنش بود.

  
کراولی محو تماشای گردن ازیرافیل بود پس وقتی دست سردیو روی سینه ش حس کرد نفسش برید. ازیرافیل کراولیو هل داد تا رو پشتش دراز بکشه و دستشو سر داد پایین. وقتی متوجه لخت بودن کراولی شد پوزخند زد. اما سرخی لپاش باعث شده بود بیشتر کیوت باشه تا خطرناک.

  
کراولی رسما داشت از خوشی می لرزید. وقتی ازیرافیل پاهاشو دو طرف کمرش گذاشت و بدون متوقف کردن دستش لباشو بوسید، یه آه بلند کشید(که بیشتر شبیه یه نفس راحت بعد از کلی تنش بود).

کراولی دهنشو باز کرد تا به زبون ازیرافیل اجازه ی ورود بده. همونطور که با لبای صاف و خیس کراولی بازی میکرد لباس زیرشو هم درآورد طوری که الان کراولی لخت لخت زیرش دراز کشیده بود. کراولی ناله کرد دستشو تو موهای ازیرافیل گره زد. با یه لیس کوچیک دیگه، ازیرافیل عقب رفت.

  
همیشه این کارو میکرد. بعد از اینکه با لمس و بوسه هاش کراولیو نابود میکرد چند ثانیه-و گاهی وقت ها چند دقیقه- می نشست و صحنه ی جلو روشو تحسین میکرد_که هم کراولیو عصبی میکرد هم باعث میشد کل بدنش داغ بشه. ازیرافیل لب پایینشو مکید و چشماشو رو بدن کراولی گردوند. موهای قرمزش بازم داشتن بلند میشدن(ازیرافیل همیشه دوست داشت بالاخره بتونه تو سکس بکشه موهاشو، پس خیلی از این بابت خوش حال بود)، چشمای زردش بیشتر از همیشه برق می زدن و مردمک عمودیش گشاد شده بود و دیگه داشت تقریبا به شکل دایره درمیومد. گونه های برجستش سرخ شده بود و لبای صورتیش ازهم باز بودن و می درخشیدن.

  
ازیرافیل دستاشو همراه چشماش پایین تر برد. بدن باریک و خوش فرمشو لمس کرد؛خیلی خوشحال بود همش به خودش تعلق داره و هر طور که میخواد اجازه داره لمسش کنه… نوک انگشتاش به آرومی عضله های شکم کراولیو لمس میکردن،مشخص بود کراولی دیگه داره بی قرار میشه. پس ازیرافیل دلش نیومد بیشتر از این منتظرش بذاره با یه حرکت سریع به ران هاش چنگ زد و خم شد دیک کراولیو تو دهنش گذاشت.

  
کراولی کمرش خم شد و بلند ناله کرد. تو سرش انگار گردباد بود. با هر حرکت زبون ازیرافیل کل بدنش پیچ میخورد و میسوخت. انگشتاشو میکشید تو موهای نقره ای ازیرافیل و پشت سر هم می گفت:ازیرا...ننننن..انجل اوه...یا شیطان!»

ازیرافیل هوم کشید و تا جایی که با دهن پر ممکن بود خندید. ویبره ش لذت کراولی رو چند برابر کرد.

  
کراولی موهای ازیرافیل رو محکم تر گرفت و بین نفساش گفت:انجل اگه...اااااه! اگه ادامه بدی میام..»

ولی ازیرافیل اعتنایی بهش نکرد...یه بار دیگه سر دیکشو محکم مکید و بعد با یه حرکت تا ته فروش کرد تو دهنش. کراولی وقتی که نوک دیکش به گلوی ازیرافیل برخورد کرد حس کرد یه بمب گرما تو شکمش منفجر شد. بدنش منقبض شد و با یه ناله ی زیر تو دهنش ازیرافیل خالی شد.

  
ازیرافیل مشکلی با قورت دادن آبش نداشت و وقتی عقب رفت زبونشو رو ران های کراولی کشید و گفت:بیب میدونم که تو معجزه میکنی واسم و سریع شارژ میشی برام...» کراولی نفسش حبس شد. سریع هینتی که ازیرافیل واسش فرستادو گرفت و با یه معجزه کوچولو دوباره کاملا هورنی بود.

ازیرافیل به دیک کراولی که دوباره داشت بلند میشد نگاه کرد و درحالی که پاهاشو مالش می داد گفت:آره همینه..همیشه آماده ای که منو تو خودت حس کنی مگه نه؟شیطان کوچولوی من»

  
کراولی یه ناله ی اعتراض آمیز سر داد و کمرشو به نشونه ی ”عجله کن“

تکون تکون داد.

کراولی خودش همیشه دوست داشت به جای استفاده از لوب انسانا خودش با معجزه موقعی که تحریک میشه خیس بشه..پس ازیرافیل لبخند زد و یه هوم کشید وقتی انگشتش با سوراخ خیس کراولی برخورد کرد. با همون حرکت اول همزمان دوتا انگشتشو کرد تو. چون مطمئن بود کراولی می تونه تا این حدو بگیره بدون آماده سازی بیشتر.

  
کراولی خودشو رو انگشتای ازیرافیل تکون میداد و آروم ناله میکرد. ازیرافیل وقتی اون صحنه رو دید دلش ضعف رفت. دست آزادشو رو کیـ.ر خودش گذاشت و بین سه انگشتش گرفتش تا یه کم از تنشو از بین ببره ولی فعلا نیاد.

  
_انجل لطفا لطفا لطفلطفا!

  
_لطفا چی،عزیز دل؟

  
_بیشتر..نننک من آمادم..

  
ازیرافیل بعد از اینکه مطمئن شد سه انگشتش به راحتی تکون میخورن تو سوراخش،دستشو عقب کشید و پاهای کراولیو بیشتر از هم باز کرد تا خودشو بیشنشون جا بده.

  
با دیدن حالت صورت کراولی سفت تر شد و نمیدونست اصلا این ممکنه یا نه!

داشت لب پایینشو که به خاطر بوسیدن زیاد سرخ شده بود می جویید؛چشماش نیمه باز بودن و برق طلایی ای از زیر پلکاش معلوم بود. موهای آتشینش با عرق به پیشونیش چسبیده بودن. ازیرافیل یه لحظه کنترلش کامل از دست رفت و محکم لباشو رو گردن کراولی گذاشت و گاز گرفت،و همزمان با اون واردش شد.

  
کراولی نمی دونست به کدوم فکر کنه،دهن ازیرافیل یا دیکش؟ بدنش می لرزید و از کنترلش خارج بود. حتی نمی تونست جلوی اون دستش که محکم به شونه ی ازیرافیل چنگ زده بود رو بگیره.

  
ازیرافیل دقیقا همونطوری که کراولی دوست داشت حرکت می کرد. حرکات محکم اما نه تند و پشت سر هم؛عین جزر و مد. و با هر ضربه کراولی تا بهشت(!) می رفت و برمیگشت.

اما متاسفانه خیلی زود داشت به اوجش نزدیک می شد. دیک ازیرافیل مستقیم به پروستاتش میخورد و زبونش رو هم رو گردن و زیر گوشش می کشید.

  
_اااااه ازیرا...ازیرافیل!

  
کراولی سرش عقب رفت و چند موج لذت با تمام قدرت بدنشو پر کرد. تک تک سلولاش تو آتیش بودن.

دیواره های درون کراولی دور کیـ.ر ازیرافیل منقبض شدن و باعث شد اونم بعد از دو حرکت دیگه به اوج برسه. کراولی وقتی مایعی که توش خالی شدو حس کرد دوباره سرش گیج رفت.

  
’شت…دیگه شورش داره درمیاد..‘ کراولی پیش خودش فکر کرد.


	2. Bottom!Aziraphale

ازیرافیل کنارش دراز کشید تا زیر وزنش له نشه. انگشتاشو آروم تو موهای مرطوب کراولی میکشید و با دسته های قرمز بازی می کرد. وقتی هردو نفساشون مرتب شد آروم گفت:کراولی...»

_بله انجل.

_آم..راستش میخواستم...یعنی…

کراولی سریع متوجه رد اضطراب توی صدای ازیرافیل شد. بازوشو پایه ی سرش کرد تا درست صورت فرشته شو ببینه. صورتش قرمز شده بود ولی کراولی نمی تونست بفهمه بخاطر ارگاسمشه یا خجالت. دستشو رو لپش کشید و گفت:چی شده؟»

_هیـ-هیچی! فقط...فقط می خواستم یه چیزی بگم.

کراولی یه کمی نگرانیش در رفت. بدنش شل شد و سرشو دوباره رو بالشت گذاشت:پس چیه؟ بهم بگو.»

صورت ازیرافیل کلی قرمزتر شد. کراولی با تعجب یه ابروشو بالا برد. اصلا نمی تونست حدس بزنه فرشتهه چی میخواد بگه.

ازیرافیل که مشخصاً از تماس چشمی دوری میکرد و انگشتشو می کشید رو سینه ی کراولی زیر لب گفت:دوس دارم...دوس دارم یه بار باتم باشم...»

اوه...اوه مای!

کراولی چند ثانیه به لپای براق و سرخ ازیرافیل زل زد.هنوز تو شوک چیزی بود که الان شنید. و مثل اینکه ازیرافیل از سکوتش برداشت اشتباه کرد چون صورتشو با دستاش پوشوند و گفت:البته.. البته اگه تو منو اون جوری نمیخوای اشکالی نداره...من فقط می خواستم همونطور که تو بهم اجازه دادی انقد بهت نزدیک بشم… منم با تو باشم..»

_نه! این طور نیست انجل.

کراولی سریع مچ دستای ازیرافیلو گرفت و اونا رو از رو صورتش برداشت. یه لبخند گرم زد و گفت:من چطور میتونم تو رو اون جوری نخوام؟ و باعث افتخارمه که من تنها کسیم که این اجازه رو بهش میدی.» لبخندش به یه پوزخند شیطانی تبدیل شد و زمزمه کرد:و کاری می کنم کل بهشت و جهنم صدای لذتتو بشنون.»

لباشو کشید رو لبای گرد شده ی ازیرافیل و گفت:مطمئن باش پشیمونت نمیکنم.» لباشو کم کم به طرف گردنش پیش برد و بوسه های سبک و کوچیکی رو همه قسمتاش گذاشت:میخوام اولین دفعه ت بهترین تجربت باشه. اوکی؟»

ازیرافیل یه نفس راحت کشید و سرشو تکون داد. این اولین باری نبود که کنترلشو دست کراوای داده بود،ولی نه اینطوری. کراولی با یه معجزه کاری کرد هردوشون سریع دوباره شارژ بشن. کنار گوش ازیرافیل گفت:بچرخ.»

ازیرافیل بی هیچ صدایی پشت به کراولی چهار دست و پا ایستاد. کراولی لباشو لیس زد و به لپ های تپل و سفیدش چنگ زد و از هم بازشون کرد.یه لرزش خفیف از بدن ازیرافیل گذشت؛ وقتی کراولی زبونشو رو سوراخش کشید به یه لرزش کامل و شدید تبدیل شد. کراولی با نوک زبونش دور سوراخشو لیس زد و بعد، سعی کرد واردش شه.

ازیرافیل ناله کرد و صورتشو تو تشک فرو کرد. خودش تاحالا فقط یه بار این کارو با کراولی کرده بود؛ولی نمیدونست همچین احساس بهشتی ای داره! ناخودآگاه خودشو بیشتر رو زبون کراولی فشار داد و باعث شد هردوشون ناله کنن.

کروالی با اشتیاق بیشتری سرشو تکون داد و به خوردنش ادامه داد؛همراه ازیرافیل بلند ناله میکرد و صداهای اروتیکی درست میکرد.

ازیرافیل تو ابرا سیر میکرد،چشماشو به زور باز نگه داشته بود و خودشو صد درصد تشلیم کراولی کرده بود. ولی یهو حس کرد دیگه گرمای صورت کروالی روش نیست. سرشو برگردوند تا نگاش کنه، دید و حس کرد کراولی یه انگشتشو کرد تو. ازیرافیل دوباره سرشو رو تشک گذاشت و هوم شادی کشید. کراولی میخواست بهترین تلاششو بکنه که ازیرافیل از تموم مراحل لذت ببره. انگشت وسطشو هم کرد تو و دستشو چرخوند. به راحتی قسمت حساسو پیدا کرد و شروع کرد به ماساژ دادنش. ازیرافیل باسنشو تکون تکون داد و ناله کرد. کراولی لب پایینشوگاز گرفت. یا خود شیطان،ازیرافیل هیچ وقت تو عمرش انقد کیوت و خوردنی نبوده!(و ازیرافیل همیشه کیوت و خوردنیه پس خیلی زیاده اگه کروالی همچین فکری میکنه)

کروالی وقت زیادی برای آماده کردنش گذاشت. درونشو می مالید و هروقت مطمئن میشد به اندازه کافی شل شده،یه انگشت دیگه هم اضافه میکرد. ازیرافیل یا کاملا ساکت بود،یا بلند ناله میکرد و کراولیو تشویق میکرد و ازش تعریف میکرد. کروالی لبخند زد و با دست آزادش سیلی ای به کو.ن تپل ازیرافیل زد و بوسه‌ای روش گذاشت و به نرمی گازش گرفت.

ازیرافیل کمرشو قوز داد، سرشو بلند کرد و گفت:اوه کافیه عزیز...دیگه بیشتر از این نمیتونم صبر کنم تا اون کیـ.ر جذابتو توم حس کنم!»

کراولی پیش خودش خندید و انگشتاشو از سوراخ ازیرافیل آورد بیرون. حس کرد لپاش داغ شدن و همچنین دیکش هم اشتیاقشو با خیستر شدن نشون داد. کروالی دیکشو تو دستش گرفت و فشارش داد. ناله ی کوچیکی کرد و سر کیـ.رشو رو سوراخ ازیرافیل گذاشت. یه کمی روش بالا و پایینش کرد و خودشو روش مالید،بعد با سرعت کمی کردش تو. هر سانت که میرفت تو هردوشونو هیجان زده تر میکرد و ناله هاشون بلندتر میشد.

ازیرافیل خودشو به عقب سر داد تا وقتی که پوست کو.نش به ران های کراولی چسبیده بود. چند ثانیه همونطوری بی حرکت وایسادن. کراولی خم شد و پشت گوش ازیرافیل رو بوسید و گفت:از الانم حس خیلی خوبی میدی،انجل.»

ازیرافیل ریز خندید و با تکون دادن خودش بهش نشون داد وقتشه حرکت کنه. کراولی نه نگفت و بدون اینکه سینه‌شو از پشت ازیرافیل بکنه شروع کرد به تکون دادن خودش. ازیرافیل فحشی داد که اصلا مناسب یه فرشته‌ی محترم نبود و محکم به ملافه‌ها چنگ زد. کراولی سرعتشو بالاتر برد و با یه معجزه نشونه گیریشو دقیق کرد پس هردفعه که به داخل ضربه میزد به پروستات ازیرافیل میخورد. ازیرافیل ناله میکرد و کراولی رو ستایش میکرد و بین فحش هاش با کلمه‌های قشنگی از کراولی تعریف میکرد.

کراولی دستاشو دور فرشته‌ش پیچید و سینه‌هاشو تو دستاش گرفت و شروع کرد به مالیدن. درحالی که با نوک سینه هاش بازی میکرد شونه و گردنشو میبوسید و گاز میگرفت و کنار گوشش از داغی و زیباییش تعریف میکرد. ازیرافیل دستشو دراز کرد و پشت گردن کراولیو گرفت و بیشتر به خودش فشارش داد. سرشو برگردوند تا بتونن لبای همو ببوسن،هرچند بخاطر زاویه شون شلخته بود ولی هیچکدوم اهمیت نمیدادن.

فرشتهه چون از این خیلی داشت لذت میبرد اجازه نمیداد به ارگاسمش برسه. هر دفعه که نزدیک میشد معجزه میکرد و عقبش میزد. کراولی خندید و گفت:فاک!» ولی اعتراضی نکرد و با همون اشتیاق و سرعت قبلی به تلمبه زدن ادامه داد. هر انسانی بود از پا میوفتاد!

کنار گوش ازیرافیل گفت:یالا انجل...تو بهم چندتا ارگاسم دادی...ناعادلانه س خودتو به یه دونه محدود کنی.»

ازیرافیل ناله کرد و نیروشو رها کرد. اجازه داد بالاخره بیاد و کام زیادی از دیکش به بیرون پاشید. کروالی هوم کشید و گفت:اره همینه... از معجزه هات برای ریکاوری سریع استفاده کن. یالا بیب. من هنوز کارم تموم نشده.»

ازیرافیل با خوش حالی قبول کرد و دیکش دوباره قد قبلا سفت شده بود. کراولی پیش خودش خندید و ازیرافیل رو چرخوند تا به پشت دراز بکشه. پاهاشو عقب زد و درحالی که لباشو می بوسید خودشو توش تکون داد. ازیرافیل دستاشو دور کراولی گذاشت و دهنشو باز کرد و زبون کراولی رو مکید تو دهنش. کراولی دیگه جلوی خودشو نگرفت. اجازه داد هردو با هم بیان. ازیرافیل با حس کردن کام کراولی تو کو.نش لرزید و ناله کرد. موهای کراولی رو کشید و که باعث شد جیغ بزنه... کراولی نفس نفس میزد و زیر لب هرچی کلمه بد بلد بود رو میگفت.

ازیرافیل از لای مژه هاش به کراولی نگاه کرد و گفت:خیلی خوب بودی عزیزم.»

کراولی لبخند شیرینی بهش زد و گونه‌شو بوسید:ناامید نشدی پس؟»

ازیرافیل با نیش باز گفت:البته که نه! از این به بعد باید بیشتر تاپ باشی دارلینگ!»

کراولی بیشتر از قبل سرخ شد و گفت:هرچی انجلم بخواد.»

**Author's Note:**

> هانائیل~


End file.
